fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kagerou (Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi)
Kagerou (影牢; Kagerō) was a mage-kunoichi of Jigumo (Black Spider) Clan. A Fan-made character of the Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi, the Naruto & Ninja Gaiden (along with DOA) Xover. Appearance She wore Ninja Garb with Spider symbol on her right chest, a face mask and white bandanna, her hair style is shoulder-length and high knee shinobi boots. Even she wielded a dual kodachis like Ayane, but he place them into her back. In Savage Form (Symbiote Form: Spider) After the revelation about Kagerou is the daughter of Kagetsume, the Black Spider Kunoichi during Mebuki, while in Witchblade form. A piece of substance of Savage symbiote that somehow recovered and have the new host. There was a familiar dark red substance merges on her skin and clothes, Kagero's form features consists of her body and curves, followed by bust and buttocks being 'tighten'. The appearance of Kagero's symbiote form is skin-tight bodysuit. The dark red bodysuit had veins all over it. Imagine her whole body was covered. Her lean and well toned body's features were now showing through the suit, though most noticeable were her other physical features that were showing through the suit. Her butt cheeks were well endowed and her hips looked wider. Kagerou's sizable breasts, their perfect proportions were being held against gravity in a most flattering way by the material. Then Kagerou’s hands had elongated claws in her fingertips, which that could easily tear out a person’s throat or rip through metal. Which her body is covered in dark red skin suit, It make it was quite familiar that look like a certain kunoichi that she knew when after her death, which the dark red substance, as she turn her head over her shoulder, which she had amber like eyes with a wicked smile on her jaws. History She is a daughter of a (late) Jigumo kunoichi that killed in the mission, it was then that when Genshin adopted her, and trained with Menma and Uragi. Since she was under tutelage of Obaba. Since with her skills in Ninjutsu were extremely welled prodigy. Since considered she is the most skillful kunoichi in the Black Spider Clan. Her team is formed into Tarantula, contents Menma and Tessai. Since their mentor is Genshin for sure. After under the teachings of Obaba. Born from a Black Spider Kunoichi, when she was 6 after her mother's death, which of course when Genshin knew her mother that serves him. So she wanted to took revenge when the one responsible of her mother's death. On Sakura's dream, she encountered her during she revealed herself in front of her eyes. Since her ambition will avenge her mother's death, but until her Symboite had bonded with her. Which her mother's named was Kagetsume.In Chapter 23 Until now, during the Chunin exam finals, Kagero shown the revelations to Sakura, she's just like her mother, she bond with the Symbiote: Savage.In Chapter 25 Kagero wanted to avenged her mother's death by killing Mebuki's daughter, Sakura. Plot Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi She and her team, the Tarantula were participated the Chunin exams. Its was then when she knew there is someone that had a connection of Sakura and Mebuki, the Savaar of Konoha. Which their goals to annihilate the children of the Ryukage, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and Joe, the father of Ryu. In case that this mission under the orders of Genshin the Overlord of the Black Spider Ninja are considered a side-goal for her. But, it's her own main and primary goal is to avenged her mother's death, because of the power of the Witchblade Mebuki Haruno possesses, by first killing the daughter of her mother's killer, Sakura Haruno to the Chunin exam finals. Powers & Abilities She was skilled with a Kodachis and Steel Folding fans, She was impressive taijutsu with reflex with greater. Even her skills with a Tessenjutsu were quite aggressive. Along with skilled in kodachis in duel wield that compare and/or rivals to Ayane. Also she is a Mage Ninja utilized with Ninjutsu and Ninpo, with a gifted skills. Best skills with Wind, Water, Lightning and Ice about a rank of Elite Jonin-rank, and her skills in ninpo were completely prodigy and a master, and also her skills in ninjutsu that skilled in suiton, raiton, fuuton and lastly like hyouton like Haku when she did was skilled as her. Which earned the title/moniker as 'Kagero the Mystic', regarding her reputation is quite large since she kills targets that hired by the bad-side of the fraction, even able to freezes the targets (such as Yakuzas and/or Dragon Ninjas). Masteful with lightning which considered how skillful which better than any nature elements. She is pretty good with throwing knives unlikely to shurikens or throwing projectiles in Bukijutsu. Even though that she's Kagetsume's daughter, which expecting than less to inherit her mother's skills with claws, hopefully that she can creating a daggers that made of solid chi/chakra, able to act as claws as her mother. Symbiote: Savage With the symbiote bond with her, gain to double its ability and strength, then sudden changes, after making her transformation. The skill set is the same as her mother Kagetsume, she did learned how to fight with winged blades onto her back, and then launched a tendrils that could rip, tear, and pierce flesh and bone. And then she gain access to to shoots webs underneath her wrists, which its never being used since her mother Kagetsume, being the successor. Along with forms any weapons on limbs such as arm axe and whip. Meaning mimicking Kagero's current arsenals she possesses, its mimic throwing knives were completely unlimited to be reproduced. = Weakness = Just like in Spider-Man franchises, like all symbiotes is extremely vulnerable both extreme heat and sonic-base attacks. Weapons = Dual Kodachis * A pair of shirasaya-design short swords, its handle is black. = Steel Folding fans (Black) (Kitana's version; bladed, fan-like weapons; MK 2011 version) * A pair of curved blades with black handle and a pommel with white spider symbol in it, five blades with black metallic black ribs with white razor-edged at its end. And also had a white spider web decorations, = Foudre (French by means; Lightning) - uses her knives between her fingers to act like claws, and is able to infuse them with electricity and throw them at foes. A Knife from the Foudre has a cross shape and is designed to look like the top half of the Nobody logo. One of the spikes is elongated and acts as the blade of the knife, while the other three act as the grip. The base of the blade is cyan had a clear separation from the blade itself, which is bright yellow. The other three spikes are a slightly paler shade of yellow and each has a cyan tip (again, a bit paler than the cyan in the blade). These two colors fade into each other, unlike the clear color separation present in the blade. = Shurikens, = Incendiary Shuriken, Techniques' * Kawarimi (Substitute) * Henge (Transformation) * Genjutsu: * Foori Bunshin (Ice Clone) - a variants of clone jutsu. Raiton (Lightning Release): * Gian (雷遁 ・偽暗; False Darkness) (Hand-seals: Snake) - The user emits lightning in the shape of a spear from its mouth, which then pierces the enemy. Its destructive power is great enough to even pierce through rock; meaning it has a high killing potential. The user can increase the number of spears to attack multiple enemies. This, coupled with the sheer speed of the lightning, makes it a difficult technique to evade. This technique is capable of being focused into a straight beam, similar to a laser.From Chapter 21 * Raiu (雷遁 ・雷雨; Thunderstorm) - Calls forth a storm of lightning from the skies on a targeted location by fires a single bolt of lighting in the tips of the user's fingers. - Base on Ragnarok * Jibashi (雷遁 ・磁場死; Electromagnetic Murder) (Hand-seals: Boar → Ram → Snake → Horse → Dragon) - A basic Lightning Release technique that allows the user to create a wave of electricity from their hands. The user can vary its power from a small surge to shock an opponent to a powerful stream of lightning capable of ripping through solid rock. It is also an idea to use in conjunction with a water technique. * Kaminari shuriken (雷遁・雷手裏剣; Lightning Shuriken) - A projectile D-rank jutsu - launches a volley of shuriken-shape with two intersecting, blue lightning bolts, at any foes.Confronted in Chapter 21 * Inazuma Boruto (雷遁・稲妻ボルト: Lightning Bolt; ライトニングボルト, Raitoningu Boruto) - the wielder fires lightning energy at foe(s), drawing him in and stunning him after dealing extensive damage. - Based on Ragnarok * Mega Boruto (雷遁・メガヴォルト: Mega Volt) - the wielder throws her Foudre to the ground, creating a large barrage of lightning to attack Sora. * Yaiba Arashi (Blade Storm; ブレイドストーム; Bureido Sutōmu?)Re:COM Larxene's Foudre are set in different locations on the battlefield. Each individual Knife will fire a beam of lightning-based energy. If one touches Sora, they all will focus in on him. This Sleight not only does extensive damage, but it also leaves Sora stunned for a time, as well. * Teleport Rush (テレポートラッシュ Terepōto Rasshu) - the user will repeatedly teleport to Sora's location, slashing him. Fūton (Wind Release): * Kazekiri no Jutsu (風遁 ・風切りの術; Wind Cutter) - Using their chakra or a ninja tool such as a war fan to manipulate or else create an external source of wind, the user can create a single, or several blades of wind which are capable of slicing through their target with ease. * Kazedan (風遁 ・風弾; Wind Bullet) - A projectile D-rank jutsu - shoots multiple bullets of air at the victim with intense speed. * Tatsumaki (風遁 ・竜巻; Tornado) - launching the giant tornado, that involves with a fan. Which Which whirlwind to damage your foes with cuts. Suiton Water Release): * Suijinheki (水遁 ・水陣壁; Water Formation Wall) - creating wall of water, came out from mouth for spats or nearby water source. * Suiton: Suijadan (水遁 ・水蛇弾; Water Serpent Bullet) - A snake version of the Water Dragon Bullet. Hy''ō''ton (Ice Release): * Sandanjū kōri (氷遁 ・散弾銃氷; Shotgun Ice) - A user's hand covered in ice and lunches a barrage of ice shards. * Tashimo Daibā (氷遁 ・た霜ダイバー; Frost Diver) - Release a stream of frigid ice at a single target to trapped the foe.Use it to freeze Akatsuchi * Kesshō Kōri-kyō-ryoku (氷遁 ・結晶氷鏡力; Crystal Ice Mirror Force) - Creates a mirror in front of the user, which it can also reflect almost any attack back at the sender. - Like Kanna from Inuyasha about her mirror can repel the Wind Scar, but not Sacred Arrows as they are powered by soul and thus would be swallowed into the mirror. Ranton (Storm Release): *Shinpan no Yari (Judgement Spear) - A creates a long spear at the foe(s) in most velocity speed. - based on Zeus' Lightning Bolt on God of War. Ultimate Technique * Konbijutsu: (Collaboration techniques: ) Ninpo * Art of the Wind Blades (Hama Reppujin no Jutsu; "Art of Violent Wind Blade Exorcism") A Ninpo that converts the caster's Ki into slashing blades of wind. This Ninpo amplifies sharp waves of vacuum created by lightning-fast movements of the arms. The blades of vacuum radiate from the caster, slashing to pieces any organic matter in the vicinity. Clearly, this Ninpo is most useful when the caster is surrounded by enemies. Although not designed for pinpoint attacks, its lethality should not be underestimated. In the remote chance that a victim survives, undoubtedly they will have lost at least one of their extremities, leaving them with little remaining offensive capability. * Art of the Ice Storm (Hyoujinsatsu no Jutsu; "Art of Killing Ice Blade") Allows to quickly change the atmosphere around him, creating a whirlwind containing shards of ice. * Art of the Inazuma (Hyakuraiduchi no Jutsu, "Art of One Hundred Thunder Hammers") This would be able to focus his ki to amplify his internal bio-electricity and discharge it around him, electrocuting all enemies in his vicinity. This art as he continued his mission, enabling him to surround himself in electricity as he charges up, before discharging immense lightning bolts. Trivia * Kagerou's jutsus will be based on Takius in Ragnarok Animated. A Mage's skills with Ice and Lightning. * Inspired the tessenjutsu from Kitana from Mortal Kombat 2011 * Her Tessen is a combination of 2011 version of MK and April's Tessen from TMNT 2012. * The named Kagero was based on 'Deception' the third-person game. And the translation is 'Heat Haze', 'Heat Devil', 'Mayfly', and also 'Shadow Prison'. * Some other variants of jutsu were based on Megaman such as Shotgun Ice. Reference Jutsu usage in Chapter Location